Beast Wars Dark Beginnings
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Optimus and his crew are about to embark on an exploration mission, but as the predecons have been becoming less and less trust worthy every nano click, will all 6 crew members make it to their destination alive?


**BEAST WARS!**

**DARK BEGININGS!**

As evening drew close on Planet Cybertron, the two tribes of Transformers retired to there respective chambers. Only the fiendish Megatron was stirring. His dark spark radiating with evil. Megatron was a Predacon, an evil race of Transformers that were the direct descendants of the evil Decepticons. Megatron believed that he should be the leader of the Predacons and that The Maximals, the good race of Transformers descended from the Autobots, should be crushed and forced under Predacon rule instead of the foolish treaty that was set in place. Behind Megatron were his troops that have undying loyalty to him. Star Panther, the Predacon's Aerial combat and recon expert. Behind was Spine Crusher, Megatron's second in command. There were also Shadowfang, Steelhide and Shock Blaze.

"Yessss. This disk shall help the Predacons defeat the Maximals and place them under our control." Megatron said while walking. A golden disk was in his hand and all of his followers were laughing. A small figure in the shadows was moving carefully listening in to Megatron and his goons. The small transformer smiled.

"I have to tell Optimus Primal and Armorhoid about this." He said before turning around and running. He ran towards the old position on Iacon city before the great conversion from Autobot to Maximal. Inside the building were a few great Transformers from the Great War, most noticeably Hot Rod, speaking with a young transformer. The young transformer nodded and walked towards the same door as the smaller one. They both opened the door to see thirteen stasis pods and three transformers.

"Ah Hot Spot, Gasket, good to see that you are ready for the trip." Said the Transformer standing in the middle.

"Yes sir big bot!" said the younger transformer.

"Primus, could you keep it down Spots?!" the small Maximal said.

"Shut up Gasket." The three transformers away from the young one and the short one said in unison.

"I agree with that big bot." the young one said.

"Hey!" Gasket said.

"Hey it's true. Yo Armorhoid, Optimus, I am going to check on the new ship." Said the largest of the three.

"Be careful bro." the one that was standing in the middle said.

"Don't worry Optimus, what is gonna happen?" the largest one replied before walking out of the room.

"Optimus, you know that Jackobot is the most powerful Maximal there is, so why do you worry?" the young one asked again.

"He is my brother Hot Spot, and I am the older one." Optimus replied.

"Look, me and you have been friends since we came online, and I have known your younger brother since he came online, but you have to allow him to breathe some times Optimus." The final one asked. Optimus looked down.

"I suppose you are right Armorhoid, but what if something happened to him? I would be killed by our parents." Optimus replied.

"_Alert, alert, Predacon activity by the ship bay._" A computerized voice shouted. Optimus ran straight towards the ship bay. As he got there, he saw Megatron shoot his brother dead on in the head at point blank ranger.

"No, Primus NO!" Optimus roared as he ran towards his little brother. As he got there, Optimus could see the death in his brother's optics.

"Optimus don't grieve. Soon I shall be one with the matrix." Jackobot said. Optimus would have been crying if he was organic. Armorhoid, Hot Spot and Gasket ran up to him. The pure hatred in Optimus' optics was un-miss able. "Optimus please do not destroy the one who did this to me." Jackobot said weekly before his optics finally went dark.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus roared to the sky as the new ship Jackobot was attending to took off into the sky. The stasis pods were loaded into the Axalon, and the team of four traveled after the stolen ship.

"Optimus, this is too far away from our destination." Armorhoid said. Optimus wasn't listening.

"Follow them Gasket! Don't let them escape!" Optimus roared as Gasket Piloted the ship to follow the stolen ship, the Darksyde. To there surprise, the Predacon ship fired after they had began to follow. Pretty soon the Axalon had overtaken the stolen ship and both ships crashed on an unknown planet, however, the stasis pods had been thrown up into orbit of the planet, but there was a fourteenth pod, and this pod was defiantly not a blank, for inside, was a new version of Jackobot. After crashing, Armorhoid renamed himself Rhinox. Hot Spot renamed himself Cheetor and Gasket renamed himself Rattrap. Soon all of the stasis pods fell down, and Jackobot's data tracts were scrambled. After that day, with out Optimus finding out, he was renamed Silverbolt. Optimus never knew that Silverbolt was really his brother, and neither did Silverbolt. After crashing, the Preds also renamed themselves. Megatron stayed the same, but everyone else changed. Star Panther renamed himself Terrorsaur. Spine Crusher renamed himself Scorponok. Shadowfang renamed himself Tarantulas, Steelhide renamed himself Waspinator and Shock Blaze renamed himself Dinobot. The rest is history.


End file.
